clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cart Surfer
Cart Surfer was a Club Penguin minigame that could be played in the Mine. The main objective of the game was the performance of various tricks and stunts to earn points (similar to Catchin' Waves) while riding a Mine Cart on a track. When players finished the game, they were brought to the Mine Shack. This was one of the most popular games in Club Penguin, as it was a quick way to earn a great amount of coins, by using the right and best moves (see table below). In the Cart Surfer minigame in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, the player had to jump over rocks and duck to avoid obstacles. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Tips The most efficient way to get coins on Cart Surfer was to alternate the Back Flip and Air Twist, Handstand or Run on Rails: a 100 scoring stunt and any of the 80 scoring ones. Rail Grind was the highest scoring stunt for the turns. It also helped to crash a few times near the end, which gave the player more time to do tricks. When you lost a life, you got the chance to perform about 2–3 moves before the next turn so you had to use your lives wisely and you could get an extra 540–840 points. Note that if a move was performed twice in a row, the score you would normally get for the trick was halved every time after the first trick. An efficient player could earn approximately 450 coins per game. If a player had all the stamps for the game, their coins would be doubled, giving them 900 coins. Tricks * Jump was not counted for the Trick Master stamp. ** Surf Turn and Cart Grind varied in point value based upon how long the trick was performed, all points void if you crashed. Trivia '' confirming it was originally called cave runner]] *It was supposed to be released on May 29, 2006, but it was delayed a week late due to bugs.Sorry for the Delay of Game *One of the loading screens for the game depicted a penguin cart surfing with his black puffle. *On July 20, 2007, new tricks were added. *The game was featured on the CART SURFER (ID 1) Card-Jitsu card, as well as the Cart Surfer (ID 354) Card-Jitsu Power Card. *The prototype version of it was called Cave Runner. Glitches *Sometimes a Black Puffle would briefly appear even if you did not have one with you, along with your penguin turning to yellow (however, it did not happen if your penguin was yellow). This glitch was never fixed. *At one time, you were able to earn more than the maximum amount of stamps available on Cart Surfer, presumably due to a removed stamp. When you completed a game, it would display as "13/12" stamps. This glitch was never fixed. *When grinding around corners, you could extend a grind for much longer than usual. If you kept grinding after the initial "tipping" animation began playing, the cart would right itself again, allowing you to continue grinding. This only worked on or just after corners, and required careful timing, but allowed you to get upwards of 90 points on a single grind. This was a very efficient method of earning coins. Gallery Stamp Book photographs Stampbook Polaroid Cart Surfer 1.png Stampbook Polaroid Cart Surfer 2.png Stampbook Polaroid Cart Surfer 3.png Moves flipss.png|A handstand on cart surfer move.png|Running on the rail on cart surfer side flip.png|He's actually surfing! corner.png|A corner on cart surfer cart.png|A normal penguin on a cart lean back.png|A penguin leaning back back flip.png|A back flip lean.png|A penguin skidding Turning.gif|A penguin doing the Scratch Move Other Oldcartsurfer.png|The old Cart Surfer title screen from 2006–2011 CartSurferWallpaper.png|A wallpaper of Cart Surfer CART SURFER card image.png|The CART SURFER card Cart Surfer card image.png|The Cart Surfer Power Card Cart Surfing Penguin.png|A cart surfing Dark Purple penguin with his Black Puffle, as seen on a loading screen Cartsufer oustide update.png|The entrance to Cart Surfer Cave Runner.png|A screenshot of "Cave Runner", a prototype version of Cart Surfer Cart Surfer Archive.png|A screenshot of Cart Surfer in early development Names in other languages See also *Mine Cart SWF *Title *Cart Surfer *Locale *Bootstrap *Music *Beta music References Category:Singleplayer Games